Memory devices can employ various modes whereby certain circuitry is disabled in order to reduce the power consumption of the device. In many portable, battery-powered applications, power consumption is particularly important. Examples of such applications may include cellular phones, pagers, camera recorders, and laptops. These applications/devices typically demand the lowest power consumption possible in order to prolong battery life and to accommodate the use of smaller, lower capacity batteries in order to reduce the device size, cost, and weight.